I Hate Blackouts!
by gorillazgal86
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge about the recent New York blackout (yes i realize it was other places too) Dee and Ryo prepare for a romantic night in to be interupted by JJ.


Wow, it's been a while since I've posted a fanfiction! Anyway, the standard disclaimers apply, I don't own this and am just answering a challenge given to me on one of my mailing lists. Hope you all enjoy ! Read and please leave a review!  
  
Dee said with triumph as he set his final report into the Chief's inbox. He glanced over at Ryo who was still typing at his computer. He glanced at the clock, 3:30.   
  
Ryo? You about done? Dee strolled over and looked over his partner's shoulder.  
  
Yeah, give me about five minutes and we can get out of here, Ryo looked away from his monitor to give Dee a bright smile. Dee smirked and went to get his things gathered.   
  
Ryo hit the print button on his computer, collected the papers and dropped the into the Chief's box.  
  
Ready to go, Dee? Ryo asked and slipped his suit jacket on.   
  
Don't bother wearing that, Ryo, it's hotter then hell, Dee said as they walked out of the 27th precinct. Ryo just shrugged and slipped the jacket back off again. Remind me once again why we walked to work today? Dee asked Ryo with a sideways glance.  
  
Because it was a beautiful morning, so we figured we would enjoy the weather, Ryo said brightly, somehow seeming to enjoy the sweltering heat.  
  
Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this, Dee scoffed and began to undo a few buttons on his shirt to make it more comfortable on himself. Ryo just shook his head and casually slipped his hand into Dee's.  
  
If it makes you feel any better, I like the color the sun gives you, Ryo almost whispered, but it was enough to catch Dee's attention.  
  
You do? Dee asked with a slightly arched eyebrow, hoping Ryo would get the clue and compliment him further. However Ryo just kept his eyes in front of him and didn't say another word. Dee could have sworn he saw a small grin on Ryo's face, meaning he was completely aware that Dee had wanted further complimenting.  
  
Once home, Ryo found a note from Bikky indicating his absence for the evening. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered, he was never home anyway. But it still but Ryo's heart at ease to know that Bikky didn't want him to worry.   
  
The punk gone? Dee asked as he tossed his jacket aside and took his dress shirt off, now only in his undershirt. He plopped onto Ryo's couch and turned on the television, but nothing happened when he hit the power.   
  
Yes he's gone. And quit calling him that, Ryo said from the bedroom, now changed into shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
Ryo? Is your tv busted? Dee asked from the couch.  
  
No, it was working fine this morning, Ryo tried to turn it on from the actual television. Hmmm, that's weird, Ryo said and went to go see if he had electricity anywhere else.  
  
He found all of his power was gone, along with the phones.   
  
We must be in a blackout right now, Ryo sat next to Dee on the couch. They didn't notice before because of the ample light the sun had provided.  
  
It'll probably be back on later tonight, Dee shrugged and stood up.  
  
How about we sit out on fire escape for a while to pass the time? Ryo suggested. Dee came up behind him and slowly began to kiss the back of Ryo's neck, making the hairs stand on end.  
  
How about no, Dee began to work his hands up Ryo's shirt, loving the feel of Ryo's warm, slightly damn skin. Ryo was rendered speechless as he stood there, assaulted by Dee's slow kisses that slowly made their way to his lips until finally their lips were locked, Dee's tongue begging entrance to Ryo's mouth. Ryo moaned against his lips and the strong, sure fingers that had made his way to his sensitive nipples.  
  
Dee smirked and slowly lifted Ryo's shirt off his chest. Ryo began to work Dee's shirt off as well and began running his fingers up and down Dee's back. Dee made his way back to Ryo's neck, gently sucking and biting, relishing in the adorable noises Ryo made.   
  
Suddenly Ryo stiffened and pushed Dee away. Dee, who was standing there, gasping at Ryo's sudden absence in his arms.  
  
What the hell was that for?! Dee almost shouted.  
  
We should probably go get dinner before it's dark, or we're not going to be able to get too far out of the house. Who knows how long the power's going to be out, Ryo said and slipped his shirt back on and threw Dee's at him.  
  
But . . Dee started to stutter. I'm sure the power will be back on soon. It's probably just some stupid little glitch.  
  
It could be, but I don't want to be stuck here with no dinner if that's not the case, Ryo was tying on his tennis shoes and was ready to leave, Dee still standing there, gaping, shirtless and with tented pants.  
  
You're evil, you know that, Dee nearly growled at Ryo who looked completely unaffected.  
  
I'm serious Dee, get your clothes on, let's go get some food and maybe some ice and candles so we can be ready if we don't get our power back until later tonight, Ryo said.  
  
Dee grudgingly got his shirt back on and slipped on shoes. They walked out and were created by complete chaos. The stop lights were up, so traffic was frightening beyond all definition. Drivers were shouting at each other and police were trying to get things under control.   
  
Makes me kinda glad we walked. We'd probably be stuck in this otherwise, Dee said.  
  
I wonder how much of New York has lost it's power? Ryo wondered as he and Dee squeezed into a grocery story. It was dark inside, but thankfully the emergency lights had turned on, as well as back up battery powered refrigerators. Dee and Ryo quickly grabbed some pre made sandwiches from the deli and a couple bags of ice.   
  
By the time they got home, the sun was beginning to set and it would soon be completely dark. Dee watched as Ryo made his way around the house, lighting candles and munching on his sandwich as he went. The candles gave the house a soft romantic feel and haven been denied earlier, Dee intended to make full use of this. Once the candles were lit, Ryo sat back down on the couch with Dee.  
  
Looks good baby, Dee put a hand on Ryo's leg and slowly began to move his hand up Ryo's shorts. Ryo smiled and turned to face Dee.  
  
Sorry about leaving you hanging earlier. It was a matter a necessity, Ryo slipped his arms around Dee, a hand making it's way through Dee's dark hair.  
  
I can forget about that, just let me make up for it, Dee said and slowly began to kiss Ryo.   
  
Ryo pulled gently away and stood up, his eyes locked on Dee. Ryo slowly ran his hands up his body, grinning sexily at Dee, who's emerald eyes were glued to his lovers. Ryo slowly stripped his shirt off and bent to kiss Dee. He stood up straight again. Dee marveled at how the candlelight illuminated his dark blonde hair and made his face glow like some kind of fallen angel. Ryo slipped his thumbs into the waist band of his shorts and slowly began to pull them down, Dee suddenly noticing Ryo had forgotten to put on a new set of boxers when he had changed. Dee's jaw dropped and watched as Ryo's shorts made their way down his thighs.  
  
The door was thrown open and JJ stood in the door way. Ryo turned around, quickly tugging his shorts back up. He was blushing furiously and Dee was off the couch, ready to strangle JJ.  
  
You bastard!!! Don't you know how to knock!? Dee demanded, shaking the smaller man violently. Ryo tried to ball up on the couch and completely disappear. What the hell are you doing here? Dee demanded, desperately wanting to kill JJ. It was a rare occasion when Ryo premeditated this sort of thing, and not only that strip for him. JJ deserved to die.  
  
Well, it was dark at my apartment and I couldn't find any flashlights or anything, so I came here, JJ shrugged, seemingly unaware of what he had just interrupted.   
  
Ryo quietly excused himself and slinked away to the bedroom.  
  
So, what do you want now that you're here? Dee asked.  
  
I was wondering if I could stay for the night? JJ ran a hand through lavender hair that Dee wanted to pull out hair by hair. Dee seized him by his collar.  
  
This is the second time today I've been left with blue balls. Give me one good reason not to drop you off of the goddamn fire escape, Dee growled.  
  
I'm gonna take that as a no, JJ arched an eyebrow, further infuriating Dee.   
  
Before Dee beat JJ into much deserved bloody pulp, Ryo came back out, seeming to have collected himself.  
  
You can stay if you want JJ, Ryo conceded to the younger officer. Dee and JJ both gaped at him.  
  
You and always wanting to take in strays. Well this one has a home. Let's just give him a couple of candles and send him on his merry way, Dee nearly pleaded.  
  
Dee, really, it's fine. He can stay here until morning, Ryo settled on the couch. Dee looked around desperately and saw he wasn't going to win. JJ shrugged happily.   
  
A couple minutes of silence ensued, Dee seriously considering killing JJ. This blackout had seemed like a good thing not too long ago with a household full of candles and naughty Ryo who had neglected underwear. Now JJ was here, content as ever. It simply wasn't fair.  
  
Dee plopped down on the couch next to Ryo and glared.  
  
Anybody now what time it is? JJ asked suddenly.  
  
Time for you to leave, Dee mumbled. Ryo looked at his watch with a yawn.  
  
It's about 8 o'clock, He said. More awkward silence. JJ sat on the floor, nodding his head to an unheard tune. Dee watched as his head bobbed up and down and couldn't control the urge to whack him upside the head.  
  
Oww! Dee-sempai, JJ rubbed the back of his head and looked over his shoulder at Dee. Dee just glared.  
  
Well, I think I'm going to get to bed early, not a whole lot else to do, Ryo said and made his way into his bedroom. Dee followed him, leaving JJ sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He hopped onto the couch and laid there for a while, until deciding that he required a pillow and perhaps some spare pajamas.  
  
Dee followed Ryo into the bedroom and instantly wrapped him up in his arms.  
  
Can we pretty please get back to where we were? Dee begged, stroking Ryo's dark blonde hair. Ryo smiled slowly. It wasn't Dee's fault that JJ had interrupted them.   
  
They kissed for a moment before Ryo was stripping his clothes off for Dee again. This time Ryo was able to get completely naked and into Dee's arms. Dee held his lover and slowly let his hands make their way across the perfect body. As Dee nibbled at his shoulder, Ryo pulled off Dee's clothes and settled back on to the pillows, smiling and welcoming Dee by slowly spreading his legs opened. Dee made his way to Ryo's offering, Ryo's hands making their way into Dee's hair, moaning quietly, all too aware of JJ in the next room.  
  
JJ stood before Dee and Ryo's room, all ready to knock and ask for some sleeping supplies, and remind them that all the candles were still burning throughout the apartment. A sudden moan piqued his interest, but he still didn't knock. He pressed his ear up to the door and upon hearing another small noise, covered his hand with his mouth and was tempted to go back to the couch, but the hentai inside made JJ sit in front of the door.  
  
Ryo's supersensitive ears picked up on a noise, coming from the bedroom door.  
  
What was that? Ryo asked suddenly. Dee looked around, didn't care, then went back to Ryo. No, Dee. Something hit the door, Ryo had to swallow hard, desperately wanting what Dee was giving him, but also had a feeling they had an audience.  
  
That little bastard!! Dee shouted and jumped off the bed. JJ tried to stand and scramble back to the living room, but the door flew open and Dee grabbed his ankle and dragged him backwards. JJ turned to see Dee standing before him with a massive erection. JJ began to wonder if he would ever see the light of day again.  
  
Don't you dare say a word, Dee warned threateningly. JJ looked up at him, considering the idea of speaking, but seeing cold green ice that seemed to burn at him in the dark, he thought against it.  
  
You're sleeping outside of this apartment, on the fire escape. I'm locking the door so you won't be able to get back in until I let you back in. And, you're sleeping out there naked. You've embarrassed Ryo enough, time for a bit of it yourself, Dee dragged JJ outside, ordered him to take off his clothes, to which Dee dropped off the fire escape.   
  
Dee walked back inside and locked the large window to the fire escape and drew the blinds. JJ was pounding on the glass, wanting back inside and his clothes. Dee simple ignored him and made his way back to Ryo, who had inconveniently taken care of his own erection himself and drifted off into sleep. Dee grumbled and slid into bed next to Ryo.   
  
I hate this damn blackout, Dee said and managed to find sleep himself.  
  
Dee! I'm really sorry! Can I please come back inside? Deeeeeeee!!!! JJ called from the fire escape, to which the surrounding neighbors complained and tossed a spare shoe or two at him.  
  
  
***  
Ryo woke up the next morning, Dee snuggled up to his side. He kissed him gently and glanced at his alarm clock, which was blinking. The power was back on. He got out of bed and stretched. He threw a robe on and went to open the fire escape to open the window and let some air in. Upon opening the window, he saw JJ curled up on the metal fire escape completely naked. Ryo just shook his head and shouted at JJ to wake up.   
  
That night certainly didn't go the way I had anticipated it, Ryo said to himself as JJ climbed down the fire escape to get his clothes and crawled through window, looking exhausted.  
  
I hate blackouts, JJ muttered.


End file.
